A black coffee, please
by MyLittleFangirlWorld
Summary: Jack hates coffee. Though when the cashier is the cutest thing ever, he doesn't really mind buying one at all for a few sentences chat. And so it seems to go pretty well for the two teens. That is until Dagur comes back to town. A little Hijack / Frostccup story of the two cutest dorks existing. Warning: Rape!
1. The boy behind the counter

**A/N: *Cough cough*. Okaaay I'm well aware that I haven't written for a long time. But life's just been rough, so well for once I tried to make a happy AU.**

Jackson Overland, or more commonly known as Jack, walked down the streets with an annoyed face. Beside him went one of his greatest friends, Aster. The two of them where heading towards an arcade to play old games just for fun, but Aster had refused to go before he had his daily coffee. And so, the duo was heading towards the nearest café to pick one up.

"Coffee is foul, you really shouldn't drink that stuff. It's like addicting, not to speak of the taste and smell," Jack said and made a face.

"Eh hush, AARP made ah health study saying..." Aster started but Jack didn't want to listen and continued shortly with a complain.

"And why did you have to drag me with you? The whole place will just stink of it. It always does."

"We will just pick one up and leave, stop being such a big baby about it," the tall boy answered in an pretty amused tone.

Jack just huffed but there wasn't room for more conversations as they arrived. It was a rather small place with a petite sign over the door. It looked kind of cozy with coaches and lots of pillows in every different color visible through the clean window. The shop was stuck in between a big bank and an even bigger grocery store making it look even tinier and squished. Jacks original plan was to just wait outside, but he saw those twins and a laborious kid named Scott hanging against the wall nearby. Not in mode for any meeting with them he just decided to simply follow inside. Aster rose an eyebrow at that but didn't comment further.

Opening the door a small bell rang and Jack sighed to himself. The smell immediately hit him like a truck as he took in the view. There weren't many costumers this late in the afternoon so there were empty wooden tables. Low music was playing from a white stereo and all light came from the many windows on the two sides. It wasn't anything special about this shop, it looked just like those classic ones you always see in movies actually. That is until Jacks blue eyes fell upon the cash counter.

Well, rather who stood behind that counter.

It was a boy, probably a bit younger than Jack himself. We wore a light green shirt that reached to his elbows with jeans and a brown apron that simply looked way to big for his really skinny frame. Auburn hair and freckles showing clearly from where Jack was standing.

Not until clear and piercing emerald eyes met his icy blue ones he realized he was staring openly with mouth ajar at the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, for sure.

It took another second or two before he came to his senses and pulled himself together, rushing forward and grabbing Asters arm just as he was heading to buy his hot beverage.

"I'll buy it!" He blurted without hesitation causing the other male to give a very confused look back.

"Why would ya ever..." Aster started but Jack cut him of for like the fifth time that day.

"Okay, fine I'll do it, not a big deal," he said before taking a couple of quick steps forward, not caring a dust about the way Aster stared at him in turn.

And soon he found himself standing there, a mere meter from the other boy. He drank the small details such as the slim wrists and the minimal gap showing between his front teeth as he smiled slightly.

"Hello," Jack started, hating himself for the weird voice crack entering. Why the h*ll was he doing this so unsmoothly? He was usually a very talkative and social person without any trouble at all when it came to this kind of stuff.

"Hi," the boy answered. "What can I get you?" Was the taller boy imagining the small shyness in the voice? Well he was at least pretty sure of how the small hands fidgeted with the hem of the apron. Jack read the name sign saying 'Hiccup' and his smile grew just a little bigger.

"A black coffee to go for my friend please," Jack ordered without caring to gesture to his friend or anything, not letting his eyes leave the cashier.

"Okay... Anything else?" The boy, Hiccup, politely asked after tapping in the order.

"Yes, another coffee please," Jack answered without really thinking about it at all, perhaps just to keep the conversation going for at least a little bit longer. If he thought closer to it he would wonder why his mind was completely foggy and it felt like his actions where almost atomic. Why he couldn't refocus and why every noise around the two was dulled. But he didn't simply because he couldn't really care about anything else than the adorable boy in front of him, or the fact that they were talking.

"A-alright, that will be five dollars please," Hiccup said and turned around to make and fetch the beverages while Jack slowly put the money on the counter and followed the emerald eyed boy with his gaze. At one point the auburn head met his before quickly looking away again.

And soon the plastic cups stood in the desk, each one with a white lid on.

"Thanks," Jack said smiling as he carefully took the cups. In response he got a small nod and teeth showing smile making his heart flutter like he'd never felt before.

So in the exchange Jack had almost forgotten about Aster as he a bit sadly began to walk out knowing the conversation was over. That is until Aster grabbed his arm and grinned widely.

"Smoother than sandpaper Romeo," he snickered in the white-haired males ear.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about," Jack stated as he hoped he didn't blush to feverishly.

"Sure, sure..." The muscular boy almost purred in amusement. After another second of silence he added with a smirk so wide it must have hurt; "Maybe ya should just cover a bit between tha legs next time, mate."

 **XxXxXxX**

And that's how Jack started visiting the small cafe everyday, straight after school. Though not once he brought Aster with him again. He would order a black coffee with "Jack" written on it in neat letters and then sit at a pretty nearby table, stealing glances at the freckled teen every so often. One time he purposely spilled his drink out for the boy to came over. Though he immediately felt guilty for the extra work he made and didn't do it again. But every time he would throw away the coffee and then leave.

He wasn't proud of this new scheme of his. Actually embarrassed by the fact that he didn't even dare to walk forward and ask the boy out straight instead of wasting money for a three sentence conversation.

Not once was he questioned. Though once or twice he could have sworn that he got own glances from Hiccup. Well... Aster of coursed questioned a lot and his other friend called Tooth was soon involved in the teasing and she even begged to join and see this guy that brought the bi to his knees without much of an effort. Not that Jack hadn't been with one or two guys before but this was a very new behavior from the seventeen year old. Because he'd been spacing out a lot the past days and hurrying away as quickly as possible when school ended. Well, that wasn't so very new but anyway.

This was the ninth time he went to the cafe and it was Thursday. He'd checked out the scheme on the wall showing exactly when he should arrive to meet the right worker. Though now when he entered and felled down his umbrella there was a huge problem. Behind the desk was a darker skinned young woman with beautiful black hair and an orange dress, face showing of some annoyance.

Jack could immediately feel his shoulders slump and the excitement explode into pieces. He pulled up his white iPhone and controlled the time. 17.04. The shift should have started over ten minutes ago. Looking around and trying not to look too frantic Jack ran a hand through his snowy hair.

"F*ck," he muttered quietly to himself as he stood next to the doorway. Though as if an answer to his prayers a soaking wet figure suddenly rushed past him and towards where he was just about heading.

"I'm so sorry Tiana, the weather stopped the buss," Hiccup excused sincerely as he hurried forward and put his bag in the locker.

"No problem, I've been holding it up. Pretty calm here," the one who was obviously named Tiana answered and took of her cream colored apron.

Hiccup thanked her and they bid goodbye before Jack put his hands in his jeans pockets and headed forward. "Quite the weather, huh?" He said and gestured out a window where rain and hail threw crazily through the wind.

"Yeah, no kidding," Hiccup answered and pushed wet bangs from his eyes, a gesture that the taller teen immediately put to the list of most adorable things ever. "So I'm guessing a black coffee then?"

"Of course, gotta love coffee, right?" Jack asked with a grin. Wow. Maybe sandpaper was the right word for this after all?

"Actually I'm kind of like a tea person," Hiccup said with a little smirk of his own, almost as if he knew something that Jack didn't. And then he turned around to wash his hands and make another coffee just as Jack pulled out money from his wallet that was nearly empty by this point. This 'plan' of his clearly wasn't optimal.

He was just just about to say he was one too for alike interests but caught himself in time. "Tea person in a coffee store, huh?" Jack said instead and looked as the smaller male worked.

"Yup, that's about it. But good way to earn some extra money," was the answer with a small shrug.

"Okay, I see. But aren't you like, fourteen or something?" Jack asked curiously.

"Sixteen, thank you very much," Hiccup said as he stood on his tiptoes to reach more coffee beans.

"Well then, you'll had to excuse me Mr Dwarf," Jack joked and hoped it was taken in the right way.

"Well, at least I'm not an old man," he answered with a soft laugh gesturing towards Jacks white hair.

And Jack laughed to, but stopped when the coffee was placed in the counter and he felt that daily disappointment that it was over. So he thanked the other male but for some reason Hiccup looked away with cheeks heated a clear red instead. Jack rose an eyebrow before seating himself at the nearest table he could find. Though just as he was about to sit down he heard a soft call from the cash.

"And by the way, Jack. Maybe next time you should order something else, you know, that you actually like?"

Jack almost fell from the chock and embarrassment quickly showed in his features. So with a quick glance to Hiccup and then to his order, he could clearly see a phone-number written on the side of the paper mug.

 **A/N: Yup. Does anyone want a** **part two** **of this or something? ~Stay awesome btw** ~


	2. We meet again

**A/N: So part two is finally here. And no one cares for excuses so love you and hope you'll enjoy!**

"The first person who had hiccups must have been scared shitless," Jack suddenly exclaimed as he clicked his fingers to his chin.

Hiccup turned around and gave out a small snort of amusement. "Lucky that must have cured it too," he answered and Jack burst out laughing in his chair. They were both once again hanging around in the cafe where the auburn headed boy worked. Well, he tried to at least but with Jack there he had a hard time concentrating on anything else.

"Yeah I guess," he then said. "Sad there isn't a cure against you though?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Hiccup asked back as he wiped up another table.

"Oh nothing at all..." Jack answered faking it smugly while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay, okay. Tough I really got to work now you know," Hiccup said and wrung out the rag in a sink next to the cash.

"You're always working, you know," Jack retorted and added even more dramatically, "You sure don't have any time for simple little _me_."

In return he got a small smirk and a "Well why don't you bye some black coffees to speak then?"

Jack could feel his cheeks heating up. By now, those days were he would buy a black coffee and then throw it away were about two months ago. And things had turned out great, he and Hiccup were now dating. It was going good too! They really seemed to click and even though Jack was a year older and therefor they didn't go to the same school, they met up very often to enjoy each others company. And this was one of the days were Jack would show up at Hiccups work and distract the younger teen.

As time went by and they got to know each other, Jack also learned that Hiccup worked here too collect money he gave directly to what the white haired boy understood as an amputee helping organization. That was another thing Jack got to learn, Hiccup himself had been helped by it after a car accident almost two years ago where he lost a leg.

"I would love to, but frankly I'm still a little low on money since last time," Jack said because of course Hiccup had managed to get out the reasons of it all.

Hiccup smiled and was just about to answer when yet another costumer entered the shop, causing the small bell to pling. Remembering he actually has got a job to do Hiccup straights up a little behind the desk but his eyes widen in sudden fear as he sees who strolls forward.

"Hiccup! Aah, took a good while to find this place. To find you, that is," a man with long read hair and muscles said.

"Dagur," Hiccup said, nodding almost curtly while trying to hide as many emotions as possible. He couldn't help but really tense up and lean backwards a bit as Dagur leaned over the desk far to close than likable. His breath stung a bit in Hiccups freckled nose and up close all of the scars were clearly visible.

"Long time, long time," The much taller male almost sung. "Too _bad_ you had to switch school... I really missed you," he continued though it didn't seem sincere or kind at all.

"What do you want to order?" Hiccup asked too quickly. In the meantime Jack had begun to lean forward in his seat and stare at the exchange. He could see something was most definitely wrong from Hiccups reaction and he more definitely didn't like what the stranger did next either.

"Oh me? Just a big coffee and..." Then Dagur grabbed the emerald eyed boys chin and turned it so he could whisper in his ear. " **You**."

Hiccups eyes widened in fear once again but he managed to pull away and say with a small waver of his voice; "Okay, coffee, that's f-" But before he could complete the sentence Dagur grabbed his stick-thin wrist and turned him around.

"I just want to be inside of you again, my love," the older male murmured caressing the younger ones cheek.

That's when Jack angrily flew up from his seat, picking up the pieces of what was going on even if he couldn't hear. "Hey! The f*ck are you doing?" He nearly shouted, earning the attention of pretty much every costumer. The white haired boy didn't care about that though.

"Just retrieving what's mine, that's all," Dagur said and rolled his eyes as if it was something obvious and Jack was just being annoying. Then he suddenly took Hiccups wrist and threw it up harshly and pressed it to the small of the boys back as the teenager gave out a short shout of pain. Every costumer were now watching the scene unfold. "It's been so long since last," he then whispered seductively in Hiccups ear and pulled even harder, forcing the boy to stand on his tiptoes. Hiccup felt a shiver rack his small frame as he gritted his teeth had to prevent himself from screaming. Not only from the pain, but from the situation as whole. Just like last time, he was grabbed, dragged... Touched...

Memories flashed through his mind, the same memories that always came to haunt. The heat, the pain, the _fear_.

But suddenly the pain wasn't racing up his right arm and he felt his knees give out to meet the cold stone floor. Looking up Hiccup saw Jack standing furiously over Dagur with his hands in knuckles. That scared him too, never before had he seen the teen this furious. Dagur was on the floor as well, on his back, cradling his cheek protectively. "So the doll has finally gotten a lifeguard huh?" He said mockingly and just as Jack looked like he would punch again Dagur rose his own hands in a gesture of surrender. "Then I guess I'll just see you around," he added with a smirk and painfully slowly got up before heading out, turning in the doorway to wink at Hiccup.

Not until the door was shut Jack quickly knelt down next to his boyfriend, snaking an arm around his shoulders. "Are you alright?" Was the first question he just felt the need to ask.

Hiccup nodded shakily in response, to shaken himself to trust his voice. He barely registered a couple of other costumers crowding around the two.

Jack gave a small squeeze before carefully helping Hiccup up again. The white-haired male wanted so badly to ask tons of questions of what the h*ll just happened, but the most important thing in his mind was now to get Hiccup to sit down and get some water. He most certainly did not like the dim look the boys wide emerald eyes had taken, nor the way his entire body seemed to shake.

So he mumbled some soothing words and soon the duo were inside the staff room. Jack didn't exactly know what happened to the other costumers then, but it was not on the priority list either. Dragging up a chair and guiding Hiccup to sit. Jack stood silent for a minute or two before he finally asked slowly; "Who was that?"

Another few seconds silence fell before a reply came. "Dagur..." Hiccup said with a voice barely over a whisper. Jack stood patiently, arm still draped in place as the younger male continued. "When... When I lived in Berk two years ago he... He used t-to, and one day h-h-he...-" Hiccup broke out sobbing softly. Jack immediately picked him up in his own lap and started rocking back and fourth as if he were napping a newborn.

"Hey it's okay. It's okay, Jack soothed, taking away tear by tear with his pale thumb. So this idiot, this monster had touched Hiccup; **his** Hiccup. "Was that why you and Stoic moved?" He then asked tentatively.

Hiccup nodded barely audibly, trying to calm himself. "Y-yeah... I just never thought- I never thought I'd see him again."

Jack felt worried and concerned but the furiousness grew most inside of him. How dare this jerk rape his boyfriend?! How dare he come back?! Why isn't he in jail?! Well that was something Jack was going to make sure of. As if reading Jacks thoughts as he so often seemed to do Hiccup looked away as spoke. "He d-didn't get arrested last time... Lack of evidence they said..."

Jack placed his chin over Hiccups head resting on his muscular chest before muttering;

"I definitely should have punched him harder." Hiccup nodded slowly in response.

 **A/N: Okay listen up said the tup! If someone wants a third part or something of this then please send an idea of what it could be about, thanks on beforehand :)**


	3. Homophobia

**A** / **N:** Hey! So, thanks so much to **everyone** t **hat reviewed and especially those who helped decide what** **should happen! Love you guys 3**

Jack had his arm closely draped around Hiccups shoulders as they together walked in silence to the younger boys house.

Hiccup had calmed himself enough to not hyperventilate and Jack could control the boiling anger he felt for the man he only just met, and hit for that matter. The walk to the home was pretty long but finally they reached it.

With a squeeze between their intertwined hands the pair let go for Hiccup to lock up the black wooden door. As usual there wasn't anyone at home. He lived alone with his father who was working practically always, not for money but more because he felt the need to always have his mind to something, it had always been like that since Valka passed. Stoic was also strongly against the idea of his son giving away so much money to charity but he didn't intertwine as the time after the car accident was a hard hit for both father and son. So mostly coming home when Hiccup was sleeping, Hiccup was up and left often before Stoick even woke. Therefore he often felt lonely coming home to a dark house. But Hiccup knew the man tried. After all it's not easy to be a single father. Though this time it was kind of nice seeing usual emptiness as he had Jack with him. That was another one of his lovely problems. Stoic was a homophobe, even more so after the Dagur-incident.

And perhaps, maybe, it was a chance that Hiccup hadn't told him anything about having a boyfriend yet.

Tough that plan went straight down the toilet when the duo entered. It was light and television sounds were coming from the living room. Jack was just about to open his mouth and say something when Stoic moved in the couch to see who'd entered. His grey eyes widened in surprise and he slowly got up from the couch.

"Hiccup? What are you doing home this early? And who's that?" The father asked ending with a slightly suspicious look to the white-haired teen who waved pretty awkwardly.

Hiccup was quiet a little longer than would have fitted earning him suspicious eyes too. "T-this is Jack," he finally said with a small gesture.

"Yeah, I'm his boyfriend," Jack filled in with a small smile. Both Haddock's eyes widened and Hiccup felt for taping Jacks mouth together.

Just as Stoic was about to open his mouth Hiccup beat him to it with the first (panicked) words that came to his mind. "No, no he's not!"

Jacks reaction was immediate. "Wait... You- You're breaking up with me because of D-Dagur?" He said tears already starting to collect in his throat.

Hiccup pulled harshly at his hair as he answered. "N-no, no, no, Jack, I-!"

That's when Stoic seemed to break out of his chock, anger and acid that would make anyone shake entering his voice. "Dagur?! _Boyfriend_?!" Taking a couple of threatening steps towards Jack he formed his hands into fists.

"What, you're against boys dating?" Jack retorted feeling immediate anger boil in him too.

Hiccup tried to intertwine but the words were way to quickly growing to shouts.

"You mean against going against freaking nature in a completely grouse in every possible way?!"

"Homophobia. It doesn't mean you're scared. It means you're a fucking asshole," Jack said boldly and crossing his arms. He normally wasn't a fight starter (and definitely not with someone's HUGE dad) but if it was one thing he hated it was homophobes.

"Hiccup, explain this nuisance and are you fucking fucking _Dagur_ too?!" Stoic demanded grabbing Hiccups thin wrists in his large hands but Jack immediately reacted again and bended them away, perhaps with only adrenalin from this strange day.

"Don't you dare speak to him like that!" Jack almost growled and Hiccup spoke best he could again but no one listen to him in the sudden mess.

"He's MY son!"

"Well you haven't been much of a father!" Jack shouted back, Hiccup tried to grab his arm and stop this argument from getting worse but Jack pushed him away like he weighed nothing, not even seemingly noticing it.

Hiccup stumbled for a second before he cried out in shear frustration, then just turning around and disappearing through the door, slamming it behind him. Not Stoic nor Jack noticed until the doorframe banged. They both turned too, then shared a quick glare before rushing out on the veranda shouting Hiccups name. But the boy didn't listen. The previous events had sucked everything out of him and the last thing he could stand was a fight with his father and Jack. He knew it was kind of selfish and they would probably worry a bit, but he just really needed to be alone, so he disappeared down the street as fast as his prosthetic would go.

"Hiccup! Come back here!" Stoic shouted with his booming vice without any luck. Then he turned to Jack with eyes practically burning and with face starting to match his red beard, though worry and concern shined trough. "See what you did?!" He blamed with one meaty finger pointing at Jack.

Jack didn't even answer, he didn't feel anger or adrenaline anymore. Instead he ran out the open door as well, following the direction his boyfriend ran without hearing the ugly words thrown from behind.

Seconds later Jack found himself breathing hard at a small crossing of two roads. Wondering how in the world the handicapped boy went so fast he put his hands to his mouth. "Hiccup?! **Hiccup**!" He called, the wind giving him his only response.

Sighing loudly he bent down and tied his loose shoes before taking down the left road.

As his breaths came out in the form of frozen smoke, Hiccup could feel the cold numbing at his skin. He didn't really care. Eventually he slowed down and started walking instead. It was quiet around him but some light were still shining through the windows from different houses. That was the only thing providing light as these streets weren't crowded enough to have out-lights nor even walk roads.

He'd been walking for about an hour and he was now on his way home again, most certainly to apologize to Stoic and calm down Jack, that is if they hadn't killed each other yet. Hiccup didn't feel for going home to that, it was nice just walking and clearing thoughts out but it was getting late and soon no lights would show him the way.

Hiccup had just gone by the old garages again when he suddenly froze as a voice reached his ears.

"Well, well, that's a nice surprise," Dagur said from behind. "You couldn't wait, could you?"

 **A/N: If you wish for any way this story should take you can still review and perhaps I'll do it :) Byeee...**


	4. No one will hear you scream

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! (Well, to those countries celebrating the 24:th like me at least... To the rest of you on beforehand, or happy Hanukkah or whatever you're celebrating!)**

 **Here's a chapter for you 3**

Hiccup spun around seeing Dagur only a couple of feet away. The male was wearing only a long sleeved black shirt with dark jeans despite the weather, hands in his pockets. A pretty big bruise on his cheek was blooming as well; no doubt from when Jack hit him earlier. The one thing that made Hiccups chest tighten painfully though, was the glint that shined through the taller males eyes. The same glint that' hunted him since three years ago.

And so, Hiccup started to run. In the direction of his safe home he ran the fastest he could possibly go. He could hear heavy steps from behind him as his emerald eyes searched frantically for any other humans on the empty street without any results.

Hiccup remembered Jack once complaining of how silly it was that the character always trips and gets caught in movies. Though when his prosthetic lost grip on a particularly icy spot, the situation didn't seem silly at the very slightest. Falling to the ground Hiccup tried to scramble back up but he didn't have the time before Dagur had got hard grips on his wrist, pinning him down. So he screamed. He screamed as loudly as he could hoping for someone; anyone, to hear him.

To stop him, Dagur put one pretty dirty hand to cover the youths mouth. Hiccup, taking the chance with his free hand and punching the older male square over the teeth, which actually made Dagur spit out a tooth.

"Still feisty, huh?" He said, licking blood from his lip with his tongue. "Lucky you that just turns me on. What are you gonna do next, bite me? Oh, please do, add some spit to it, I dare you," He continued in a mocking tone before suddenly screaming out in mostly shock. "Y-you actually _bit_ me!" Dagur complained before growling something mostly rated 'M' under his breath.

And so with much force he pulled Hiccup up, a hard task seeing as the boy struggled with all the effort he had in his small body. "We better get going now, dearie. Wouldn't want to make a scene tough so here's the deal; I've got a knife in my pocket and recently saw your lovely boyfriend in the neighborhood. Now, I wouldn't call myself a man of crime but if it's suitable perhaps a little _accident_ could be arranged. And all you have to do to prevent that is to follow with me without struggling or screaming. Understood?" Dagur threatened in a calm tone, watching the brunettes eyes widen in fear before he gave a small and shaky nod.

"Don't touch him," Hiccup pleaded in a whisper before Dagur set him back down on his foot and prosthetic.

"That is our deal isn't it?" Dagur asked a little slurred before gently pushing away Hiccups bangs, enjoying the way he got a shiver in response. "You know... I never planned for this to happen. For three years I haven't as much as shop-snatched. But when I saw wonderful little you behind that counter I realized: it was faith for us to happen!"

p

"You're sick," Hiccup whispered as Dagur lifted his face close.

"Isn't that the best part?" Was the only answer. Then he continued. "Now, we can't wait here until the neighborhood wakes up. Come on," Dagur said starting to walk down the road without even turning to check that he was followed. He knew he would be, Hiccup would never risk anyone getting hurt and especially not that blasted snowman.

Calmly walking down the street with a satisfied smile on his face, Dagur kept an eye to the left, searching for that empty storage house he noticed earlier. It wasn't the optimistic romantic environment that he would have wished for, but it would do to check out the privacy. Dagur hadn't planned to meet up with the boy that he perhaps, maybe, just a small, tiny chance he had a minimal obsession on. In his mind it was faith that they met on an empty street. Well, already when he happened to walk in just in the right café, what's the chance of that! Perhaps it was simply destiny?

Dagur soon started whistling a melody, let it snow, as he had hands in pockets as the building finally came into view after perhaps 10 minutes of silent walk. Though the casual walk he had got a hard time hiding his excitement. He was just enough drunk not to see the consequences of the following actions, and really, really turned on.

First controlling that there was no light in the few windows before going up and opening the door with a polite hand gesture. "After you."

Jack breathed in deeply before finally knocking. Loud footsteps echoed for a couple of seconds and the door was opened fully, showing Stoicks frown.

"Hey," Jack greeted pretty awkwardly with a tiny wave.

"Hiccups not home yet, and if he was you wouldn't be allowed to see him," was his only muttered response as Stoick made a move to close the door but Jack put his foot between to stop the motion, making him yelp pretty loudly from the pain before speaking quickly.

"That's why I'm here!" Stoick gave him a questioning look so he continued. "I've been searching for him for three hours, and he's like literally nowhere!"

"Bah, he's often out and about for hour upon hour. Nothing strange, now if you please," Stoick said through clenched teeth and was about to kick away the teens foot when his next words stopped him abruptly.

"But what about Dagur?!"

"What, what about Dagur?" The man answered.

"He came to the cafeteria earlier today, causing trouble and, well... Threatening Hiccup for another round..." Jack informed without meeting Stoicks gaze.

It took a while but finally Stoick talked again. "Have you tried calling him?"

Jack nodded. "No response."

Stoick thought for a while more. "Alright. I'll go out and search as well and if we don't find him then I'll call Gobber at the station. He'll help us." Jack gave Stoick a thankful look and opened his mouth when Stoick continued with an accusing finger under his pale nose. "And when I bring him back here, we're going to have a very serious talk about this business you've gotten him into."

Closing it again Jack gave a small nod.

"F-Fine, let's just go."

 **A/N: Please review something, I love reading them :) Have it great!**


	5. Where are you?

**A/N: ...This was a really hard chapter to write for me. Not sure why but I am sure it is rushed and lousy. Well...**

Last time, Hiccup hadn't really remembered much of it. Only glimpses of cold hands, pain and screams. Still, that was enough to hunt his nightmares for all the three years following.

This time though he remembered it all- God knows he wished otherwise. The cold concrete floor, the pain in every part of his being, the wet feeling of blood, shame, sweat, tears, hits, every single word despite the constant ringing in his ears **-** **everything**.

But the worst was remembering all of his _touches_. Rough and quick, hungry and demanding more without any sign of stopping.

But when it actually did stop, Hiccup couldn't feel it. The pain was still just as overwhelming. He was just barely conscious with vision so blurry he couldn't make out Dagur leaving through the door and closing it after him. It wouldn't have mattered either way, it was impossible for the boy to move at all from the small heap he was left in.

Exhausted, cold, injured and traumatized, Hiccup finally caved in to the claws of unconsciousness.

"He's been gone for eight hours," Stoick answered and Gabriel, or more commonly known as Gobber, wrote it down before taking a moment to think.

"You know we aren't allowed to search before a person's been missing for four days... It's against our rules and the station is pretty much empty at this time." Gobber heard Stoick sighing miserably in the other end so he quickly continued. "But I've read the files from 2012 and I understand the situation, I'll come over immediately and help you. I'll get a hold of Jorgensen and I'm sure Mr and Mrs Ingerman would want to help too with their kids being friends and all. Alright?"

Stoick nodded in the phone even though his best friend couldn't see it. "Alright, thank you Gobber."

"You're welcome." Gobber answered and after a second he continued. "Don't worry Stoick, I promise we'll find him. Hopefully in one piece this time," he then tried to joke but it fell flat even in his own ears.

And so the call ended. Stoick had not time to make a thought before a panic voice he'd nearly forgotten piped up.

"So? What did he say?!" Jack demanded, throwing his arms in the air.

"No help from the police, we're calling together some adults to help," Stoick informed trying to keep away the sting from his voice. He was still very filled with emotions from finding out about Hiccups boyfriend and all, not to speak of exhausted from the night and terrified for his small boys safety.

Jack nodded quickly. "I'll call my parents, they can help to!" With that said, Stoick couldn't help but give a small grateful smile.

Jack looked around at the hoop they'd collected. Beside him stood Spike, who he knew slightly as Hiccups muscular uncle and father to the boy beside him. Snotlout Jorgensen. Why he had to come was beyond Jack, he guessed they needed all help they could get but this kid had bullied his cousin for ages now.

As far as Jack heard, he was also the one spilling out all the information of what had occurred in the trial (as he was present with his family) and everything around it years ago as it was a popular story to gossip about. That made Jacks blood boil. He wasn't exactly off to a a good start with any of Hiccups very few family-members...

The Ingersens did came, as well as a friend of theirs who Jack knew as Rapunzels dad. Then there was of course Stoick, him and his family minus Emma, Gobber and two more he didn't know.

Stoick held a speech of some sort, explaining what the situation was and who would search where. Jack didn't listen to him though, he couldn't concentrate with how his feet itched to find Hiccup. Despite how tired he was from searching this night, the white haired teen just _knew_ that something awful had occurred. Stoick seemed to feel that to.

Finally the (well it was shorter than it felt) speech ended and Jack took of together with his mother in their BMW to search as his dad went the direction he was appointed to by foot.

So they looked. Following the roads ans sometimes asking if anyone had seen a short, auburn headed boy around. Meanwhile Jack also called Astrid, asking if Hiccup just simply went home to a friend to get away. Jack didn't believe that though, he would have informed them if that was the case. Turns out Astrid wasn't even in town as it was winter break.

His mother often reassured him that it would be okay along the way, but it didn't make Jack feel less awful. He was scared, frightened even. Mix that with the bad feeling in his stomach and guilt as he was half the reason Hiccup ran- and it wasn't fun at all.

They searched the entire day, most of the group at least. But no traces.

Jack was forced home to sleep before returning next morning. Pretty many from the group searched this day as well and by then everyone in the pretty big town knew what was going on. Many from their different schools came up to Jack and asked things, but they didn't really seem concerned at all, just curious or wanting a good story. It wasn't often something like this happened in a calm town like this one. The teen in turn ignored them and continued.

But no results.

On the third day Gobber managed to pull a couple of strings to pull in the police early.

The officers in turn took up the looking and civil people weren't allowed to anymore for reasons Jack couldn't understand which pissed him of, but worse it made him anxious and helpless. The police also started searching for Dagur as he was the one with answers, but camerashots had showed him on the airport so he was probably miles away by now. That gave Jack mixed feelings too, first he was relieved that creep was gone but also angry that they couldn't find Hiccup through him or make him pay hard. Because Jack was a 100 percent sure that Dagur had hurt his beautiful Hiccup.

So being forced to stay home to not 'obstruct the investigation (being practically babysitted by his mom to make sure of that. She was worried Jack may also be a raping target (sigh) so she didn't allow him either. And so nothing really happened. That is until the seventh day when he finally got a call with news.

"Hello?" Jack said in the phone and someone he definitely had not expected answered him back.

"Hey, it's Snotlout."

"Snotlout?" Jack asked surprised.

"Yes, it's me," the slightly younger boy answered sounding annoyed.

"Why are you calling?" He asked not really bothering if it was rude. Snotlout deserved rude.

"Just thought to say if you haven't heard, guessing Stoick wouldn't have told you. Dad says they've found Hiccup like an hour ago, he's in the hospital now."

Jack dropped his phone. Maybe Snotlout actually did not deserve rudiment, but right now he couldn't care less.

"Mom!" Jack called over his shoulder already grabbing jacket and keys.

"What's wrong?" Said woman asked as she showed up in the doorway, still in her robe with dark-brown hair pretty frizzy.

"You've got to drive me to the hospital!"

 **A/N: Can someone please tell me how to spell Hiccups dads name? Is it** **Stoic** **or** **Stoick** **, I've seen both many times...**


	6. Visiting the hospital

**A/N: Wow, second chapter this day :O Well, it's over twelve o'clock at night now but... meh. Enjoy!**

Jack stood in front of the hospital. It was strange, he'd been in such a rush to see his boyfriend again, so eager to know if he was okay that he even ran from the car. But now, standing there, he was nearly frozen in fear of what he'd actually see. Thousands of thoughts and scenarios and feelings ran through his head. Maybe he and Hiccup hadn't dated for ages but still they'd seemed to turn each others words completely upside down.

But he knew Hiccup was alive now, and that's what mattered the most. So drawing in a big breath he finally opened the glass doors to the hospital.

Entering he immediately saw the reception desks. Maybe four or five people sitting behind it with thin white walls separating the areas. There was only six people in total in the lobby so Jack had no problem finding a free lady. She had slightly curly black hair and was thin, looking like she was in her thirty's, with a white shirt. Jack recognized her a lot but didn't bother to figure out from where.

Jack was the first one to open his mouth. "I'm looking for Hiccup, Hiccup Haddock -came in 'bout an hour ago," he said pretty rushed but the woman seemed to grasp the words.

"Yes, yes, I know who you mean, but you can not see him," she said and Jack could have exploded.

"Why not?" He demanded, nearly forgetting to keep his voice down from shouting of expiration.

"Because" she started to explain, talking like she was doing so towards a toddler. "He's in a pretty bad shape and not even family is allowed to visit for now.

"Well, can you at least tell me how he's doing?!"

"Well guess yourself leaving a bleeding and malnourished boy unconscious for over a week in the middle of winter. Snowed in from that broken roof so nearly dead when they found 'im."

Jack gulped visibly but then nodded slowly. Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, turning around he saw his mother standing there with a sad smile. Taking one look at the receptionist he talked to she gave a small and curtly nod herself in recognition and simply said. "Gothel."

"Hello Theresa," was the answer and then they were both quiet as Jacks mom gently guided him towards one of the uncomfortable wooden benches. Not until he sat there he actually noticed Stoick on the opposite one.

It was complete silence for a couple of seconds were the tension could have been visible. Jack told his mother pretty much everything so of course she knew about his relationship and Stoicks reaction to it.

"Didn't you promise to call?" Jack finally said meeting Stoick's gray gaze.

The man understood how he meant and answered. "Wouldn't have mattered if I did, they say no one is allowed to see him for at least six hours more."

Jack could feel his mother wrapping an arm around him before also she spoke. "So what do you know?"

After a long hesitation Stoick finally talked again. He didn't exactly feel to do it, but he knew Theresa since high school and despite his well, honestly pretty stony heart he felt that the blue eyed teen deserved to know. "An old storage house, far away from the city and in a secluded area. They haven't gone through the evidences yet but it was pretty clear what had occurred. Dagur is already in the police register so they've sent out information to the Minnesota police where he normally lives and it's already decided for another trial. As for Hiccup... They won't tell me much yet. They think he's stable now but yet don't know what kind of damages the cold could have done to his heart or the trauma in itself." With the words Stoicks voice seemed to grow quieter and when he finished he suddenly looked much older than forty five.

Jack took a long time to process the words and in the meantime he cold vaguely hear his mom reassuring Stoick that it would be okay while tightening her hug around his own body.

And so, the three of them actually sat there for six hours, almost always in silence. Jacks mom being the only one leaving the building to fetch some things from home, get a babysitter for Emma (Jacks little sister which his friend and neighbor Anna gladly helped with) as well as picking up lunch for them.

And eventually those hours actually passed, and a doctor came over to them. As only family was allowed for now, Jack was quick to say that he was Hiccups cousin Scott, and to his surprise Stoick actually didn't intervene! If it was because of Theresa's stern glare or because it would make his own son happy, he didn't know.

And so Stoick and Jack were soon guided down plenty of light halls before coming to a stop outside a white-as-everything-else door with the number of 210.

"Alright then," the doctor, Albaus, said before taking a quick look at his chart and continuing. "Ground rules; definitely no loud sounds. Don't make the boy worked up, startled, stressed or anything like that. Also, we're not sure how much he remembers of it but do not talk about the taboo subject. You can only be there for a few minutes because the patient really needs to rest again and the only reason you're allowed in is because he asked for you," he explained and waited until both other males nodded to slowly open the door.

Jack went close to Stoicks heels into the white room and when he entered the first thing he saw was his boyfriend lying in a hospital bed. Hiccup looked pale and cold despite all the white blankets draped over him. Next to the bed stood a heart monitor and an IV that were connected to his lower left arm, whether it was to help him sleep, for pain, or drugs and medicine to prevent the obvious fever, Jack didn't know. Maybe all three. He also noticed how thin Hiccup was. He'd of course always been thinner than a stick, but now he looked completely malnourished which was scary after such a short time.

Jack was the first to reach his bedside and when he did he knelt down and gently grabbed his right hand. When he did, Hiccup slowly opened his emerald green eyes and met Jacks crystal blue ones.

"Hey," he said pretty quietly, sounding as exhausted as he looked, before giving a tiny smile.

"Hey," Jack said back and smiled sadly as well. "How ya doing?"

"Been better," Hiccup confessed as Jack pulled up his blankets a little more. "And you? You look pretty tired," Hiccup observed and Jack shook his head.

" _I'm_ fine, so you should just focus on getting better," he answered and Hiccup was quiet for a moment before asking without meeting Jacks gaze. "What happened to Dagur?"

Jack took a second to consider this as he were told not to speak of it, but finally told the truth. Well, partly. "He's gone. Far from the town."

Hiccup nodded silently. Jack then carefully brushed away his bangs before slightly jumping when Stoick suddenly spoke up. He'd already completely forgotten about the man.

"There's no need to worry, you're completely safe now son," he assured and Hiccup too seemed to only just noticing he was present. Stoick sat down at a chair much to small for his huge frame, placed at the bedside on the opposite side of Jack. "Do you need anything?" The gentleness in his voice almost shocking for the white haired teen.

"No, I'm good thank you," Hiccup said with a small smile that couldn't convince anyone; the pain and sadness was clear in his eyes. Though there was something else there as well that Jack couldn't pin point. And then the boy vaguely pointed to the two of them saying "So are you two...-" before Stoick cut him of.

"It's okay, we'll seriously discuss this sin-, well _thing_ , between you and Jack when you're stronger. For now, you need to rest," Stoick ordered gently and when Hiccup didn't look Jack glared at the father, still not believing how he could be so against the same genders dating.

And as if on qu, Dr Albaus opened the door again and entered. "I'm sorry but now you'll need to leave. You can come back again by three o'clock but no visitors before that," he announced as he walked over to the IV and measured out two tablespoons of some white powder from a bag in his coat.

"Alright, thank you doctor," Stoick said before turning back to his only son. "I promise I'll be back by then, just you take and relax so you can get better." Then he gave Hiccups shoulder a light squeeze and stood up.

"Okay. I'll see you then, then," Hiccup said and waved with his arm still resting on the bed, already closing his eyes.

"I guess I need to leave now too," Jack said with a sigh before kissing Hiccups forehead.

"Yeah, I guess so," Hiccup murmured. Just as Jack was about to stand up Hiccup opened his eyes halfway again. "Jack, I'm sorry..." He whispered.

"What on earth are you sorry for?" He asked in response, truly confused and bent down again. Dr Albaus stood in the doorway and trying to discretely look another direction as he didn't have the heart to stop the conversation yet.

"For running away of course, it was so stupid and if I hadn't, none of this would have happened..." Hiccup explained as he looked at his lap but Jack could still see a brim of tears.

"No... Hey, it wasn't your fault," he said and grabbed Hiccups chin, gently forcing him to look back at him. In truth, Jack felt for begging for forgiveness and crying and apologizing himself for making all of this happen but he knew better than to do that now so he simply said, " _None_ _of_ _it_ is your fault. But don't think about it now, it's like Stoick said; you just need to focus on getting better."

So Hiccup nodded once more, to tired to argue. "Okay. Bye Jack..."

"Bye Hic, I promise I'll come back tomorrow." And with that, he left the room.


	7. What happened next

**A/N: Hey! So this is the last chapter...* cries silently*.**

 **WELL, I won't stop writing Hijack because of that so I'm *sob * fine.**

And so the days slowly went on.

The first few in the hospital were tough. Just as expected, Hiccup soon developed a high fever from being left in the cold for a week.

The first night after Stoicks and Jacks visit when the sickness came around together with other problems, most believed he wouldn't survive. Mostly because of his way to skinny frame and young age. But he did indeed make it through, and from that point it got easier bit by bit.

Not that Jack will ever forget that night though. He remembered just how scared he'd been when his mother ended that phone cal. He'd remembered that look of pity in her eyes as she comforted the man on the other line, that look just increasing as she saw Jack had entered the room with fear in his ice blue ones.

Soon she hung up and embraced her son who had tears running down at that point. "It was Stoick," she whispered and Jacks heart felt like giving in to the weight and just sinking to the ground.

"Is Hiccup okay?" He whispered back, neither noticing Emma in the doorway as she studied the two with concern and confuse before Anna gently pulled her away to the girls room again.

"Yes, yes, don't you worry," Theresa answered but Jack pulled away.

"What did Stoick say?" he demanded, voice breaking.

And so his mother took a deep breath before finally explaining. "He had some problem with his lungs this night, one caved out. Its not unusual for those put in irregular temperatures for a time but it meant his blood lost a lot of oxygen. ( **Yup I've done my research. Mwahaha I'm so mean. You still love me, right? ...Right?)** Along with that fever, he's not so good, but alive." After seeing her sons broken expression she quickly continued to comfort the second male that hour. "But it's going to be okay sweetie, they're doing everything they can to help."

Jack nodded silently before throwing his arms around his moms neck in yet another embrace.

But Hiccup actually did recover surprisingly good. Still, he had to be bedridden at the hospital for a while and using an oxygen tube together with lots of penicillin. The auburn headed boy had always hated to be stuck in bed, but he didn't mind too much seeing as Jack came visiting as often as possible and Stoick would try to get here pretty often too.

The two boys would talk about everything and nothing, from how Jack had punched Snotlout the other day for claiming he was the one to save Hiccup, too if Santa was real or not. Jack couldn't believe Stoick never dressed up as one when Hiccup was young: a big man with a bigger beard was perfect for it! There Hiccup accused him for admitting that Santa was parents dressed out, but Jack just laughed and continued to say it was all real.

Sometimes they would talk about what grew to be a taboo subject but Jack understood Hiccup wasn't ready to speak of it yet. Though a person that did _not_ get that was a female psychologist from BUP, clearly the child department, that wore way to bright smiles, spoke much to loudly and pressured about every detail even though it had nothing to do with the ongoing police investigation. Luckily she didn't came too many times as Hiccup soon managed to drive her insane with no real answers and dry sarcasm. _("So how did you feel after the event, Hiccup? From a scale that ten is very good and one is very bad?" "Oh geeh, I don't know, left unconscious in the snow after being raped I have to say just perky, thanks. What do you say of a seven, maybe eight?")_

So after two weeks when the teen was finally free to go home, he was pretty much okay if you count away the psychological part. Still he had to wear that nose breathing thingy for a couple more weeks just so the right lung weren't pressured together with not walking to much on his leg-stump seeing as it has always been sensitive to cold wheather.

By then, winter break was over and Jack was back to school (NOOO). Hiccup wasn't though as Stoick had gone overly-bear-mother-protective just like the year after that last time Dagur was on it. This time Stoick seemed very certain of doing a better job of protecting his little boy. Speaking of the devil, what happened to Stoick? Well, another surprise there. After a talk with both boys plus Theresa and her strong you-better-accept-this-relationship-or-you-better-watch-the-h*ll-out glare, Stoick actually went along with it. Sure he was really awkward and avoided Jack as much as possible at first, but that stone heart actually seemed to melt a bit seeing his son so happy around him.

And what about the other devil? That actually solved pretty nice too.

Dagur was found just a few days later, in Canada just as suspected, when he was caught shoplifting in a grocery store, which one of the workers searched up his register to see if he'd done it before. Seeing he was wanted, the police was there within the hour.

A month later, all the time Dagur was in arrest, a trial was held. When the date was set, there didn't seem to be any way of calming Hiccup down anymore. He would be fidgeting and look over his shoulder very often, not to speak of screaming in his sleep which cost him at least two extra weeks of having the breathing tube in his nose.

And when the day of the trial was there, Hiccup hadn't slept for two nights straight even if the one before Jack was beside him, all the while being close and kissing his soft auburn hair in an attempt to calm the panicking boy.

And he was panicky alright. Jack didn't blame him one bit. It must be horrible just to face the maniac again- but to actually be in a trial with that same man with the possibility of him not getting into jail for his crimes?

And that trial was indeed brutal. Dagurs lawyer, a tall man with black hair and huge hands, spoke often and long. The worst was how he actually dared to blame his Hiccup for _wanting_ and _begging_ for the coitus, as there was proof it had occurred there was no use denying it.

Well, Jack was close to strangling many people that day for example Dagur and Snotlout who had the belly to show up with his dad and recording with his phone before the guard took it away from him. Stoick looked pretty darn mad too.

The huge hand lawyer also stated in defense to why it was 'clearly too aggressive too be two-sided will', that it was Hiccups fault being premature, small and weak. Snotlout snickered at that, and that's when Jacks mother had to restrain him from doing anything stupid in front of a court.

"Then why was the boy completely abandoned in the obviously secluded and abandoned building?" the prosecutor accused, a blond woman in the thirtieths, who was getting more and more frustrated at the lawyer even if she his it good.

"Oh, well clearly my client didn't know he was unconscious. Then he woulnd't. It was just an accident to leave this poor child in the cold. Of course any coitus would need privacy by the way! Mr Maithorn just doesn't have a house here at Berk. And if I may say so, your honor. We've been at this before at 2008, and it's clear to me that Hiccup Haddock is trying to bring my client down again by lying like this. Again. Probably just seeking attention and publicy."

 _'Strangling you in my mind...'_ Jack thought as he glared at the man.

The trial went on for what felt like forever, some witnesses also joining from the café and a old man who said he'd seen Dagur drink at a bar near his house. All the while this lawyer went accusing Hiccup for lying about everything. That together with Dagurs stern and ice-cold eyes never leaving the boy for a single second, made him look just as pale as he did that first day in the hospital. Still he sat straight in his chair without bursting.

Eventually the lead judge actually said they'd heard enough and everyone left the room so they could consult in privacy. When the few people were finally let in again after maybe forty five minutes, Hiccup really looked ready to pass out.

The words that left the judges mouth then were the sweetest Jack had ever heard: "We have came to a decision. We have enough evidences and samples from different sorces to declare Dagur John Maithorn, as..." Honestly, there probably wasn't a break before that last word, but as Jack held his breath it really felt like forever before that club fell on the table and the word "guilty" echoed through the room.

Hiccup threw his hands over his mouth in a gasp and his prosecutor gave out a small cheer as she hugged the boy around the shoulders. Jack, Stoick and whatever other few people such as Gobber and Spite in the room erupted in cheers too.

"We sentence you too seven years prison time, three quarters not counted, at the-" that's how far the lead judge came before Dagur loudly scraped the stool backwards and flew up in his seat. Even though he wore handcuffs he somehow managed to quickly jump over the light brown desk to the other side of the room with a miniac yell of frustration, the first moment since he sat down. He just managed to rip Hiccup off his stool in a one second death grip around his swan throat before the two guards pounced on him and he was pried away from the room, all the while screaming and cursing Hiccup, promising vengeance while he tried to fight the two muscular men.

And just as quickly as it had happened, everything was calm again. His prosecutor immediately helped him stand balance, quietly asking if he was okay. Hiccup nodded shakily at the sudden attack but he couldn't help but smile ever so slightly. _Guilty_.

Dagur couldn't get to him anymore.

The trial was finally over and the two boys sat side by side in the backseat of Stoicks blue car, Jacks mom taking her own. Hiccup cried so much from relief and everything around that that it seemed impossible. Honestly, Jack cried pretty much too, they probably hurt the seat-leather a bit.

Meh. He couldn't have cared less. One; because Stoicks homophobic behavior could well take that as a small vengeance. Two? Jack were way to happy for Hiccups sake to even notice. And he was very happy for himself too. Because finally, they could go back to that amazing and calm relationship they began with.

How it went with that?

Well... Let's just say that the mischievous troublemaker guy and the sarcastic accident-prone boy made quite a team. Just not really problem less.

 **A/N: Does anyone want... A** **SEQUEL** **?!**

 **Dun dun duh!**

 **I don't have an idea for one, but yeah if you want one I'll do my best :)**

 **Well, thanks a lot, lot, lot for following this! Love you :DDD!**


End file.
